


Near Light

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Bella finds it hard to be depressed when Jacob is around.





	

“Bella! Hey!” The minute Bella shuts her truck door behind her Jacob is bolting at hyper speed scooping her in his arms like she weighs nothing.

“ Hey Jacob. Geez you’re like a wild puppy.”

“ Sorry it’s a habit. My family is big on hugs literally. My uncle almost crushed me to death when I was eight.”

That confession alone earns a small laugh from Bella already feeling a little better despite having a rough start to the morning. The sun was peeking through her curtains finding herself still laying in bed feeling emotionally numb inside. She was caught thinking of Edward again and how he'd left her behind without any explanation. The pain still left a gaping hole in her heart. Then her phone had vibrated the screen lighting up with Jacob’s caller ID and she couldn’t help but smile a little.

She jogged downstairs, dressed in a casual hoodie and jeans having a quick breakfast without really tasting the toast she quickly buttered and was out the door in a flash. That was the most movement Charlie her dad had ever witnessed from her in a month.

Now at the current moment she’s wrapped up in Jacob’s warmth time standing still. Jacob is her sun always gravitated back to him when she needs it most.

Jacob gives the best hugs, they’re self-engulfing and make her feel warm and happy which is a feeling she hasn’t experienced in a long time. Bella intently listens as Jacob explains the mechanics of motorcycles. It’s nice to see her friend’s face light up obviously having a love affair when it comes to fixing things and mending broken pieces. He’s done the same for her heart too many times to count, she wonders how she can ever make it up to him. He’s her entire reasoning for getting up in the morning because for once she finds herself anxious to be around another living human being that genuinely makes her feel at ease. Bella is in no way a people person but Jacob is an exception.

“ Hey uh..Jacob?” Bella hands Jacob the lever in the toolbox sitting across from him that he uses to shove under the back side so it aligns against the rim of the tire.

“ Yeah?” He turns to face her smiling affectionately despite his left cheek streaked with grease.

“ Thanks for doing this.”

“ What did I do? I assumed I must’ve been boring you to death.”

“ What? God no. If anyone is boring here it’s entirely me. All I do is sit in your shed and make small talk. I’m sorry..I’m just..I’m really awkward. I’m not really that interesting I mean..just look at me.” She shoves her hands in the stretched pockets of her mud brown hoodie looking downtrodden. She doesn’t have any makeup on and her dark hair hangs in her face in a way that’s definitely not attractive at all.

Jacob doesn’t go and criticize her or judge Bella that she’s being dramatic solely due to a broken heart. She’s grateful for that. Instead he looks up where she’s seated beside him his doe brown eyes lingering in her general direction. His gaze is soft and thoughtful making her feel personally ambushed.

“ Come on Bella, aren’t you being a little harsh on yourself? I mean the way I see it you’re going through a lot right now. You don’t need to go and apologize if you feel like complete shit. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just glad I get to spend time with you.”

A lump forms in Bella’s throat trying her hardest not to show the tears forming. She begins to wonder if Jacob has always been this remarkable and kind or if she’s just special. Either way she doesn’t think she deserves this kind of treatment no matter how good it feels.


End file.
